God Slayer Wrestling
ultimate-muscle-o.gif Attack on pro wrestling eren vs jean 2 h by detectivemask-d7tvwvj.png sidebreaker.jpg wrestle angels058.jpg 7Uvz39e.jpg karate-shoukoushi-kohinata-minoru-6975403.jpg wrestling_series__ddt_by_lookehereguy.jpg wrestle angels087.jpg wrestling_hold_by_ursomac-d4bs2jd.jpg ''God Slayer Wrestling This wrestling style is a branch of wrestling techniques that singular itself out of a few wresting styles which are LUCHA LIBRE, GRECO STYLED WRESTLING, And Judo. Wrestling represents one of the oldest forms of combat. The origins of wrestling go back 15,000 years through cave drawings in France. Babylonian and Egyptian reliefs show wrestlers using most of the holds known in the present-day sport. Literary references to it occur as early as in the ancient Indian Vedas. The Iliad contains references, in which Homer recounts the Trojan War of the 13th or 12th century BC. Indian epics Ramayana and Mahabharata contain references to martial arts including wrestling. In ancient Greece wrestling occupied a prominent place in legend and literature; wrestling competition, brutal in many aspects, served as the focal sport of the ancient Olympic Games. The ancient Romans borrowed heavily from Greek wrestling, but eliminated much of its brutality. This style is broken up into three parts *Hand grip *Leg power *Momentum *Flexing *Bumps And two play parts *Defense *Offense #Hand Grip: A practioner of this martial art would need to have physical chi. Seeming that they'd need there chi to invoke a hand cramp, whenever someone's body cramps it goes into a literal lock. This is called ' The Iron Grip ' Technique. It allows the users hands to become as dense as it needs to be in order to sustain its tight snagging grip. This allows for the user to toss and keep hold of an opponent for as long as they can ( it works even better when you have claws. ) You can even puncture people with this technique. #Leg power: Users can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. In some cases a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying", such as with early Superman comics.Though using this to much could exhert the user. Forcing them to deplete there chi rapidly. ( 2 times out side of RPC battle. 1 time in RPC battle.) #The user of this style possesses incredible strength in their legs, allowing them to run, jump, and kick at a superhuman level. Thus why this fighting style is incredibly swift due to the level of strength output being exerted on the user's legs which will allow them to tire and outmatch their opponents. The Kicks also leave the same explosive effects as a punch. But due to the powerful legs within this style. Each kick has an extention of 1 second whipping effect. Each time he kicks, his leg will double in vision from the sheer speed of the kick alone. A standard kick will create a blurring image of three blurss from the kicks alone. #Momentum: Momentum and direction plays a key compotent in this styles base method. If someone attempted to move in an any form of direction. The user of this style could use it to there advantage, allowing them to proeceede with there slams and grapples alot more effectivly. If someone moved right, the user could use that momentum to slam them to the right, and vice vera for any direction. #Flexing: Whenever someone uses this flexing method within the style its capable of breaking bones upon flexing, it also can empower slams as well. #Bumps: Bumps is a method that allows the user to take hits, and flow with them. Thus reducing the blow of said hits. #Knife Joints: This technique is based around the aspect of the user using there physical cho to densening there elbows or knees enough to counter attacks by striking a strike with a elbow or knee. This would more then likely shatter the opponents striking limb on contact. This also works against bladed weapons. Allowing the dense blade to clash, blade to elbow ( or knee ) with each other with little to no problems. Method Two. ''' Defense/Offense''''' The most successful wrestling take down artists are those that have great setups. Use the setup to clear your opponents defense in order for you to execute a successful take down. When building your Wrestling Moves List be sure to put in a setup before every take down. You’ve probably heard the phrase that states the best defense is a good offense. That phrase rings true in the sport of wrestling, in which counters and defensive maneuvers can help win a match. If your defense is good enough, you’ll force your opponent into desperate situations and errors, turning their haste and ineffectiveness into instant offense for you. There are several defensive wrestling moves every wrestler should know in order to be better prepared for a match. Check out CoachUp’s handy tips on defensive wrestling moves and techniques, and take your newly found knowledge to the mat! #STANCE: Your defensive wrestling position is extremely important and can affect the outcome of a match. Use your hands, arms, head, and waist to defend your position. Try to effectively use your hands to fight off any attack, pushing back any body part that comes your way by controlling one or both of the opponent’s hands via the wrists. Use your head to block an opponent trying to tie up with you. Keep your hips back when in your stance, this will allow you a better range of motion and a suitable solution when a rapid reaction is needed. Work on strengthening your core muscles so that you will have a more stable wrestling stance. #SPRAWLING: Sprawling is an effective defense against opponents trying to go for a leg take-down. The first thing you should do when an opponent shoots at you is to drive your legs back as far as possible. You should land on the upper back of your opponent and drive your hips down. If your opponent grabs one or both of your legs before you can get away, keep driving your hips down, this cannot be said enough. Your opponent will begin to flatten out and loosen his grip. If that is the case, you can turn your defensive position into an offensive one by getting behind your opponent. Sprawling is an athletic move and one of the best defensive wrestling maneuvers you can learn to defend from leg attacks. #SIDE ROLL: When your opponent has a hold of you from above, a good way to escape or counter is the side roll. Grab your opponent’s wrist and pull it across your waist. Use your other arm to reach out and secure your opponent’s arm above the elbow. Pull your opponent’s arm and turn your body so that your he or she loses balance and lands next to you. This move is best when it's a surprise, so use it with caution. Your opponent might be expecting it if you try it right at the referee’s whistle, a good wrestler will make sure they're not predictable. # Huddle Up: Try asking your wrestling coach for more advanced defensive wrestling techniques and counter moves. If you can outsmart your opponents on defense, you’ll have an awesome advantage and be able to win more matches. However, if you’re still struggling with these moves or can’t find enough one-on-one time with your school coach, consider booking one of CoachUp’s private trainers to help you out. Our team has won many, many matches in the ring and they’d love nothing more than to pass some of that knowledge down to you as well. What are you waiting for? Category:Fighting Styles